


A Memoir thingie I did for my english class

by AliaSooan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat, Cute, F/F, Kitten, Memoir, im an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaSooan/pseuds/AliaSooan
Summary: The story of how I connected with Mew Mew before we took her in uwu





	A Memoir thingie I did for my english class

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a bit short, I planned out two more scenes but I was already 1,000 words over the limit oof

It’s a chilly November night. I’m wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket on my bed playing Fallout New Vegas. I’m in the middle of shooting at mutated bugs when my Mom calls from the back of the house, “Alison! Can you come back here real quick?”

“Yeah! I’ll be right there!” I call back before pausing my game and unraveling myself from the blanket. I skip across the cold tile all the way to the back door. I slightly crack the door and step outside, closing it behind me. “What’s up?”

“I have someone I want you to meet” My mom says in an excited whisper. She’s holding something small and fuzzy in her arms. My eyes struggle to adjust to the darkness, but a couple seconds pass and I realize, it’s a kitten!

“Oh my gosh!” I whisper yell. The kitten makes a ‘prrt’ noise, yawns, and begins purring very loudly. I hover my hand in front of the tiny being; it cautiously sniffs it and then rubs its head into my hand. I gently pet the kitten’s head; its fur is a little grimy, but also extremely soft and fluffy. “It’s so cute!”

“I know right? Oh, by the way, it’s a she, and I’ve named her Mew Mew.”

“Mew Mew?” I snicker. “That’s cheesy.”

“Mhm. You’ll see why in a second though.” With that my Mom gently puts Mew Mew on the ground. The tiny kitten begins rubbing up against our legs, and she starts mewing in the _highest_ pitch. I swear my eyes turn into stars as her tiny mews grace my ears.

“I love her.” I crouch down to pet Mew Mew a little more. I now realize, it is _really _cold out. I regret not throwing on a sweater real quick. “So… can we keep her?” I ask, looking up at my Mom.

“I… honestly don’t know.” She sighs. Her happy tone droops a bit. “We already have Butters, I’m not sure if we can feed another cat. Plus we don’t know if they’ll get along, and the vet bills-”

My heart comes up into my throat, despite me petting a wonderful kitten. This neighborhood isn’t exactly the friendliest, the cats and people around here are really mean. Just a month ago our neighbor’s dog got run over because some idiot wasn’t watching where they were going, and then they just drove away. There was no way this tiny fragile kitten would survive out here. My Mom must have seen the fear creeping on my face, because she then continued, “-but, I guess I’ll see what I can do.”

I give her a hopeful look. “Alright.”

“Now you need to get inside, it’s freezing out here, you’re gonna catch pneumonia!” Oh right, another thing to worry about, it’s freezing out here; I hope Mew Mew finds some shelter and doesn’t get sick or anything. Mew Mew gives me a goodbye lick on the cheek, and I head inside. I’ve decided to make it my mission to keep her safe, at all costs. Well, in the morning of course.

It’s the next morning, I glance at my clock, and it’s about 10AM. It’s a Sunday and I don’t really have to worry about anything, so I take my time to rub my eyes, stretch, and throw on some clothes. I text my friends good morning, and I wander into the kitchen to feed Butters. I empty out a can of beef and gravy cat food into his bowl, and that’s when I remember, Mew Mew! I need to work on getting her set up outside so she doesn’t get eaten or something. And so my journey begins!

I walk over to the hall closet, that’s where we keep old boxes and bags and such. I pull out a somewhat medium sized box, and take it to my room. I grab a couple sheets of paper I have lying around (Yes I have paper just lying around, artist problems.) and I tape it onto the sides of the box. I pull out a purple glitter pen and write _’Mew Mew’s Fortress | Stay out unless you’re Mew Mew!‘_ on the paper. I decide to decorate it a bit by drawing some scattered stars and small cat ears at the bottom of each side. “Perfectly cute!”

I then go through some of my old blankets and pull out the thickest ones I could find. I craft them into sort of a nest inside the box, and I put some old clothes in the back of the box for extra insulation. I realize she would probably need some food too, so I head into the kitchen and I open one of the cupboards. I dig in the back a little bit until I find some small plastic bowls, I take two of them and I put them on the counter.

I grab the cat food bag and I full up one of the bowls with that. I then get a water bottle from the fridge and start pouring that into the other. Suddenly, a voice comes from the other side of the counter, “_What are we doing here?_” I startle and spill water everywhere.

Oh, it's just my Mom. “Jeez, didn't mean to scare you!” She laughs.

"Oops"

“You gonna answer my question?” My mom asks.

“Oh, yeah! I'm setting some stuff up for Mew Mew so she's happy and comfortable out there.”

“Alright, just don't over-do it.” My mom says as she turns to walk away. “And make sure to clean up that water.”

“Okay!” I look at the water that I spilled, it was really everywhere, on the counter, the floor, on my clothes- “Ugh.”

After cleaning up the water and finishing up with the bowls I put on my baby pink sweater and take everything outside. Mew Mew runs up to me immediately and starts purring. Now that I can see her better in the daylight, she’s a small grayish cat. She has darker gray markings that look kind of like a leopard’s, and she has splotches of white on her face and paws

“Yes, this stuff for you Mew Mew.” I tell her. She mews in response. “You have to get out from under me so I can set it up though, silly kitty.”

I nudge her a little bit and she runs down the stairs. I carefully set the water and food bowls down on the side of the second step, easily accessible to her and not too in the way. I then walk down the stairs and over to the couch. We have an old cream colored couch with some old stuff on it because there wasn’t really a place to put it inside when we moved in, it’s a bit torn up now.

I move aside some of the stuff and set the box down on the couch facing forwards. “Mew Mew look over here!” I look at where she was a second ago but she’s gone, then I notice the _very_ loud chomping. I look over to where I set the bowls and surely enough, Mew Mew is there eating away. “Aww your tiny crunching is so cute.” She’s basically inhaling the food, so I decide I’ll let her be. I walk back up the stairs, giving her a pat on the way, and go back inside.

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast. I play some games, I draw a bit, and I have some fun with my friends, normal stuff. It’s around 7pm now and I need to go to bed in a couple hours, so I decide to check up on Mew Mew. It’s around sunset and I intend on only being out there for a little bit, so I don’t bother with a sweater. I grab my notebook and pencil though. I walk outside and the chilly air hits me. I look around and I don’t see Mew Mew anywhere. I try calling her but she doesn’t appear, so I sit on the steps and sketch a bit, waiting to see if she shows up. About an hour later it’s pitch black already. I have a couple finished sketches, Mew Mew isn’t here yet, and I’m getting cold. So I shrug and decide to go back inside.

Just when I’m getting up I hear a tiny ‘Mew!’ behind me. Mew Mew had suddenly appeared and she was walking up the steps. “Aww there you are!” I sit back down and I give her all the pets and rubs. I sit there petting her for a while, and she purrs extremely loud the entire time. That is until she eventually lies down in my lap and falls asleep.

I continue my drawing for a long while, not wanting to wake her up. Eventually I take out my iPod and check the time, and it’s almost 9:30pm, I really need to get to bed if I want to wake up on time tomorrow. So trying not to wake her up, I gently pick Mew Mew up out of my lap and bring her over to her box fortress, setting her down on the soft blanket. She stirs a little, but she doesn’t wake up.

I make my way back inside, and get ready for bed. Just as I’m tucking myself in, “_ACHOO!_” I sneeze really roughly. Although that kind of hurt, I just blow my nose and try to get some sleep.

“_RRRRRRRRING_” My third alarm is going off and it’s killing my head. I turn it off and I hurry to my computer to get into my class. I go through my school day normally, and I finish everything at around 3:00pm. After that I do some chores around the house, like dishes and such. In the middle of sweeping though I hear growling cats. I finish up what I’m doing quickly and check outside. Mew Mew is in her fortress curled up at the very back, and an orange tabby cat is trying to claw her out of the bed. Another cat, a somewhat small dirty white cat, is eating Mew Mew’s dry food.

Confusion and anger bubbles up in me. “Shoo! Get out of here!” I start yelling at the intruding cats and clapping my hands. The one on the steps runs away down the road, but the orange one stands its ground and keeps trying to scratch at Mew Mew. I rush down the stairs and try to smack the cat out of the way, but as soon as I get near it, it turns to me and pounces at my face. Its claws go all the way down my cheek before I manage to grab it and throw it off of me. I clutch my cheek in pain, and almost as soon as I get it off of me it charges at me again and latches onto my left arm, biting it with what seemed like all its strength. I hiss in pain and grab it by its arm and throw it into the wall with a slam. As soon as I do I feel kind of bad because I worry I might have severely injured it or something, but it gets back up off the ground and runs down the same road the other cat went.

I sigh in relief and check on Mew Mew. From what I can tell she’s pretty scared and shivering a little bit. When I approach her with my hand she even growls at me. I try to calm her down by whispering and staying clam myself. “Mew Mew it’s just me, don’t worry, shush.” Eventually she calms down and I give her some good ear scratches.

“I thought you were sweeping what’s going on-” My mom says as she steps outside. I turn to look at her and she gasps, “Wait what happened to you?"

“Oh, some stray cats were attacking Mew Mew and eating her food so I beat them up.” I say with some confidence.

“What about your face?!” She almost screeches. I wipe where I got scratched with my hand and it comes back covered in blood.

“Oops…”

“C’mon, let’s go get that cleaned up.” My mom says, leading me back inside. “Your arm too, jeez.”

After getting cleaned and wrapped up, everything is going fine. The orange and white cats don’t come back and there’re really no more issues. I hang out with Mew Mew every day still, and I actually get sick in late December because I stayed outside a little too long. It wasn’t serious though.

A couple months pass. Finally, in mid-January, we’re stable enough to take her in. We take her to the vet and get her neutered, checked for fleas, and everything else that needs to be done. We introduce her to Butters and they get along a little roughly at first, but they warm up to each other fast. It makes me so happy that we can finally have her as an official member of the family; I love her with my entire heart. I do wish I was less reckless with staying outside for so long and getting beaten up by those cats, I could’ve handled those situations better. Now I know to think before I act.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I put it in the f/f category it's because I'm gay as shit XD


End file.
